


Cleaning Up Christmas

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [20]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: It’s that time of year when you pack up the Christmas decorations. Spot and Race have a bit of a heart to heart.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Cleaning Up Christmas

**This is based on pure personal experience as I did the exact same thing a week ago! There’s some light cussing.**

**January 9, 2021**

It was fifteen days after Christmas and it was time to take down the Christmas tree. Spot sat on the couch, looking at the pretty white lit tree and was a little sad about it coming down. However, he was waiting until his husband was up to help. 

He heard footsteps above him as Race awoke for the day. Their German Shepherd puppy, Basil was stretched out beside him as he ran his hand through her fur. Pushing himself off the couch, he made his way to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee for Race while feeding Basil. A groan caught his attention as he looked over his shoulder at Race standing there, stretching as a yawn escaped his mouth, making his way towards Spot. 

“Good morning.” Spot quipped, grabbing both coffee cups, handing one to him, brushing a kiss to his cheek. 

Inhaling the coffee, Race sighed. “What are our plans for the day?” 

“Taking down the Christmsa tree.” Spot said as another groan escaped Race’s mouth. “Oh come on, you are the one that always loves to put up the tree.”

Race shook his head, taking a sip. “I love putting it up but hate taking it down.” 

“Another Christmas season has come and gone.” Spot smiled sadly. “It's time to take it down and put everything away.” 

Taking another sip of his coffee, Race nodded sadly. “Alright. Can I at least finish this cup and get another before we begin?”

“Of course.” Spot smiled. “And a cuddle too if you’d like.” 

Walking over to the couch, Spot collapsed onto it as Basil jumped up beside him before Race sat on his other side, snuggling into Spot’s chest. Sighing happily, Spot relaxed into the couch. 

**An Hour Later**

Spot put some music on the overhead sound system, as he mentally prepared for the task at hand. He was sad that the Christmas season was over and a New Year upon them. After retrieving the boxes from the attic, Spot started the task of removing all of the ornaments from the tree as Race sat on the couch, drinking his coffee. “You need to get some zip in your step and get your butt moving.” 

“But Spottie . . .” Race whined, giving his husband a look. “I don’t wanna.”

Spot shook his head, stepping off the ladder, putting a few ornaments on the coffee table. “At least come grab the ornaments from me as I take them off the tree?”

Pushing himself off the couch, he put his coffee cup on the coffee table and went to stand beside the ladder, taking the ornaments that Spot offered him. They worked in silence, each lost in their own task. “You alright?” 

Race looked up at Spot as he stepped off the ladder. “What do you mean?” 

“You usually don’t like to take down the Christmas tree anymore than I do but usually you have more zing to your pep.” Spot raised an eyebrow. “So again, I ask, you alright?” 

He sighed, putting down the ornaments and looking over his shoulder at Spot before collapsing on the couch. “Putting this tree up in October was a bright spot in a shitty year and I’m sad that it’s gotta come down.” 

“Do you want to keep it up year round?” Spot asked, giving him a look, stepping off the ladder and joining Race on the couch. 

Race shook his head. “I can’t really explain it. I’m just sad that this is coming down when it brought some happiness to the house after this damning year.” 

“I hear you but we’ll find something else to bring happiness to the new year.” Spot promised. “It’s the ending of a season, yes but we’ve got a few things to look forward to, including someone’s birthday next weekend.”

Race grinned, leaning his head on Spot’s shoulder. “Oh yea!”

“Did you forget about your birthday coming up?” Spot looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

He looked at Race before leaning over and brushing a kiss on his lips. “I’ve been preoccupied and the days slipped away from me. But it’s my birthday coming up and that starts a month of me.”

“It’s always the month of you.” Spot grinned, raking his fingers through Race’s hair. “But is there anything you particularly want for your birthday?” 

Race’s jaw dropped as he looked at Spot. “What? You haven’t bought my present yet or figured out what we’re doing that day?” 

“Oh your present has been purchased, stowed away in a secret place, and we’ve got plans for the day but I wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything specific you wanted to do.” Spot explained, giving him a look.

Race pressed a kiss to Spot’s chin before humming in contentment. “Just long as I get to celebrate it with you and Basil, I’m happy. I don’t need anything special.” 

“I can make sure that happens.” Spot promised, leaning over and kissing him. “I love you Race.”

“Love you too Spottie.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on tumblr. Feedback would be wonderful.


End file.
